Dim light and her piece
by Deadloss
Summary: Uno de los hombres le apuntó con la metralleta, para que caminase hasta interponerse en el haz de luz, su silueta se dibujó contra la tierra. No quería llorar pero los ojos se le empañaban por momentos, las rodillas hincaron el suelo.


Disclaimer: Sherlock no me pertenece, es parte de la BBC, el original es de todos y yo no gano nada con esto.

Advertencia: Hay Sherlock y hay Irene, ¿se necesita algo más? (nada explicito)

* * *

w-w-w-w-w

* * *

No iba a rendirse, nunca lo había hecho y no empezaría en ese momento. Llevaba cinco meses siempre en movimiento, fluyendo constantemente. Cinco meses completamente sola; cinco meses de una maleta mal hecha, dinero en efectivo y noches en suelos de aeropuerto. No había pedido ayuda a nadie, no llamó a ningún número conocido, ni busco apoyo alguno. Estaba sola y era lo mejor, solo en ella misma podía confiar sin su seguro.

Lo que había sido su vida, ahora pendía desprovista de información en el bolsillo. A veces lo miraba y tomaba el peso familiar entre sus dedos, solo para recordarse quien era. Le transmitía calma y a la vez era la memoria de su mayor error. La prueba tangible de los problemas que había causado, del desastre que podía organizar, de que no podía volver atrás. Era una promesa silenciosa de que volvería a alzarse, no iba a levantar las manos y rendirse.

Su mayor error entre los dedos, aunque no se arrepentía. Había jugado con todo, sin riesgo no hay gloria, y aunque había fallado, ella había seguido sus principios. Cuando una hace algo debe hacerlo a conciencia, nada de medias tintas. Se debe tomar las riendas de la vida y cuando pierdas, recordar que eres el capitán del barco y tienes que hundirte con él.

Durante el trascurso de esos meses había flaqueado en sus pensamientos. A veces le asaltaba el remordimiento de no haber elegido otra contraseña. A veces odiaba unos ojos que la miraron con condescendencia mientras desaparecían por la puerta, sin importarle nada, convirtiéndola perdedora. A veces se odiaba un poco a si misma por haber estado tan al borde de ganarlo todo y no culminarlo. Intentaba despacharlos con presteza, había trastabillado y caído pero eso no significa nada; Ella era Irene Adler, había tenido a sus pies naciones enteras, había amordazado a la justicia y fustigado las fuerzas del orden, la bolsa monetaria había lamido sus zapatos. Todo seguía allí, y siempre lo estaría; aunque lo que más le preocupaba era que también seguía allí la mujer que tanto amo bailar con el detective.

* * *

No lo había visto venir, tenía que haber huido hace semanas. El ruido del motor se le clavaba en la cabeza y la arena le azotaba el rostro por el viento. Ya no tenía nada, le habían cambiado de ropa y cortado el pelo. Habían registrado sus pertenencias y las abandonaron en un contenedor antes de salir de Karachi. Solo le dejaron quedarse, tras nombrarlo como última petición, el teléfono que le entregarían en la cumbre del fin.

Se había encontrado a si misma más tranquila de lo esperado, durante el trayecto de tres horas pensó que aquella era una bonita noche, fresca y clara. Tenía el corazón acelerado y la sangre martilleaba sus oídos, el vello de los brazos erizados; su cuerpo le gritaba que iba a pasar, pero ella tenía la mente en calma.

Uno no suele imaginar cómo será el final, pero habían pasado seis meses desde su partida de Londres y la muerte había sido una constante durante su carrera a ningún lugar. En parte le tranquilizaba saber que su existencia acabaría en uno de los lugares más bonitos del mundo, el desierto del Thar.

Llevaba los pies desnudos y atados cuando tocó la fría arena. Las suaves dunas eran apenas perfiladas por los faros de ambos coches. Uno de los hombres le apuntó con la metralleta, para que caminase hasta interponerse en el haz de luz, su silueta se dibujó contra la tierra. No quería llorar pero los ojos se le empañaban por momentos, las rodillas hincaron el suelo. Alguien le entregó su teléfono e introdujo por última vez la bendita contraseña, la acción terminal, el último mensaje.

"Goodbye, Mr Holmes."

Inspiró profundamente el aire frío, llenándole los pulmones. Cerró los ojos, porque no se podía hacer nada más en aquella situación. Las lágrimas que luchaba por retener bañaron su rostro sin ningún pudor, esperaba el corte; esperaba que la espada al menos estuviese bien afilada.

Su propia voz fue la salvación, un gemido grabado hacía casi un año, una broma atrevida que nunca esperaba volver a escuchar. Giró la cabeza violentamente, porque parecía demasiado lejano como para ser real. Las miradas se cruzaron, aquellos ojos no podían pertenecer a nadie más en este mundo.

-Cuando diga corre, ¡corre!-Pero no se movió, se quedó quieta esbozando una sonrisa. Porque aquello era mucho mejor de lo que podía planear. Porque eso significaba que el juego no había acabado. Pudo oír lejanos ruidos de pelea, algún disparo atravesando la oscuridad, luego silencio.

Sherlock Holmes se le acercó aun blandiendo la espada, que goteaba.

Irene Adler se levantó de entre la arena, deslizó la capucha que cubría su ahora corto cabello y la lanzó lejos, a la helada noche.

Él solo la miró y se inclinó para desatar la soga de los pies. Había estado con ella desde el comienzo y admiró silenciosamente por el espejo retrovisor, la entereza que mostraba camino del patíbulo. Ahora mientras soltaba a La Mujer para nada se sentía un vencedor, sabía que al ir a buscarla precisamente le convertía en lo contrario. Porque la batalla de los datos la había jugado ella con su hermano, ellos habían mantenido otra muy diferente. El desenlace que se había dado hace tantos meses se estaba resquebrajando por su propia mano. Sherlock estaba demostrando importarle, que no había sido solo un caso, que no había estado simplemente jugando al juego. Y por la mirada de La Mujer cuando se enderezó, ella también lo sabía.

Irene levanto el rostro hacia el cielo, aquella noche no iba a morir y solo pudo reír. Una risa liviana que tenía el sabor de la victoria fundiéndose en su boca.

- El haber experimentado una vivencia cercana a la muerte suele desembocar en euforia posteriormente.-

-No es la vida lo que celebro, señor Holmes.-

* * *

Las horas siguientes las pasaron orquestando la trampa, jugando con los telones y el humo; recreando el escenario de una ejecución tipo, perfecta.

-Espero que el atuendo que me hayas traído este a la altura.- Deslizó las ásperas ropas que llevaba puestas, hasta que cayeron al suelo, ya que debían vestir al señuelo con ellas. Desnuda en mitad del desierto, fingiendo su propia muerte todo parecía irreal.

Sherlock le entregó unos simples vaqueros, ropa interior carmesí, una camisa con brocados y un par de sandalias. Se vistió mirándole fijamente, sin apartar la vista, retándole. No se había molestado en ocultar nunca lo que sentía, a ella le gustaba pensar que solo lo engalanaba con diferentes atuendos, eso no significaba ocultarlo del escrutinio del detective. Más bien era su manera de gritárselo. Y a una mujer como ella le importaba poco el concepto u opinión que podía tener él al respecto. Porque ahora estaban en el limbo, en ninguna parte y en ese momento era el centro de todo.

-Estoy hambrienta, vamos a cenar.- Dijo acercándose peligrosamente mientras le tomaba del antebrazo.

-No hay ningún restaurante cercano-Respondió él infantilmente, pero no se alejó.

-No necesitamos ninguno. Es la noche del fin del mundo.- Se puso de puntillas, apenas diez centímetros los separaban.

-Creía que esa ya había pasado.- Su voz era firme aunque ronca. Irene supo que no podría llevarse al hombre entero, pero podía arrancar una parte. Así que se dispuso a tomar su porción, juntó los labios a los del detective y cerró los ojos, aunque sabía que él no lo haría.

Sherlock se encontró a si mismo respondiendo al beso, casi por inercia. Él creía mantener a su sistema límbico bajo control, ahora su hipotálamo reaccionaba de forma opuesta a la que estaba entrenado. Le había vencido, y si había una mujer en el mundo que podía hacerlo era ella, La Mujer.

* * *

w-w-w-w-w

* * *

Notas de la autora:

**¡Feliz (atrasadísimo) cumpleaños Miss Alatriste! ;D**

Espero que lo hayas disfrutado leyéndolo tanto como yo escribiéndolo.

El fic está inspirado en la canción "White flag" de Dido. He plasmado lo que para mí es la esencia en las líneas…ya sabéis, interpretación libre.

¿Se os ha hecho duro de leer? A veces se me va un poco la cabeza con los detalles y no sé si os resultará denso…

Por cierto, sé que no ocurre en el desierto, es una licencia poética que me tome para que mi idea de cómo fingían la muerte de Irene tuviese sentido, no se me ocurría otra cosa. Y al final no incluí la teoría por si era demasiado pesado…


End file.
